This invention relates in general to windows and doors and, more particularly, to security structures for windows and doors.
In the past, many security efforts with respect to windows and doors containing glass panes have been directed to equipping such windows and doors with stronger and more tamper-proof locks. Unfortunately, such efforts still leave the window or door vulnerable to entry through the glass which is mounted therein. Even with the best of locks, entry through the window may be only a simple matter of breaking the glass of the window and passing through the resultant opening.
Large panes of glass in a window are particularly subject to breakage and entry. It is known to place muntin structures over large glass panes to give the appearance of a plurality of smaller panes of glass in a window such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,465 entitled "Divided Light Window" and issued to Brengman et al. Unfortunately, while giving the outward appearance of a multi-pane window, the muntin structure in such a divided light window is removable and decorative. For this reason, it fails to contribute to the structural integrity and security of the window.
Similarly, a patent to Neuendorf, U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,217, discloses a window including smooth glass panes between which a removable muntin bar assembly is situated to give the appearance of a multiple pane window. This window is also subject to unauthorized entry by breakage of the glass and removal of the muntin assembly.
Fire and impact resistant windows such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,443 issued to Briggs are also known. The Briggs window employs a three layer window with a first layer of deflectable, impact resistant polycarbonate material and second and third layers of fire glass of the embedded mesh type. While achieving a window structure of higher structural integrity than ordinary windows, this window structure is very expensive to manufacture. Moreover, this window is not commonly used in residential housing or businesses requiring a normal type and size of window.
It is also known to place a wire mesh layer between first and second transparent Plexiglas layers to form a "Shielded Window Construction" as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,623 issued to Bakker et al. While this window may achieve its goal of providing radio frequency shielding, it is not a high security structure.
In modern times with the increasing crime rate, secure windows and doors are more desirable than ever before. Many homeowners and business owners have resorted to placing iron bar structures or cages over existing windows. Most owners regard these bar structures as being very unsightly. However, these bar structures do a reasonably good job of foiling break-in attempts through the covered window. Nevertheless, the same bar structures and cages which deter unauthorized entry also unfortunately prevent the rightful occupant of the building from exiting through the window in an emergency. Many municipalities and regulatory authorities have recently passed ordinances, regulations or fire codes which require new windows to be of a type where the occupant can open the window and exit through the window in an emergency. Conventional bar structures for covering windows will not pass muster under these new regulations.